Ask the Kirby Characters again!
by theshipperisgone
Summary: Just when you thought I was gonna give up entirely, here it is. Ask the Kirby Characters again! Yes, I have work to do, but I promise to update! SHIPPER IS BACK IN THE GAME!
1. Introductions

**Me:** *Yawn* Hello people, it's me, Shipper.

**Kirby characters:** *GASP*

**Kirby:** POYO!

**Meta knight:** Y-you're back!

**Me:** Yes, I'm back. Now you may remember, I shut down my last Ask the Kirby Characters, I read a few reviews, people were basically a bit upset about me leaving. So I made this for the fans, remember guys, I love you all. It would be terribly sad if I went, so here we are.

**Dedede:** NOOOOO!

**Me:** *Ignores* Send those dares/truths in a review, don't go above the rating!


	2. Fangirls, Kirby and Cupcakes

**Me:** Hello, hi. Welcome back to ask the kirby characters... AGAIN!

**Meta knight:** T.T Why do we have to continue this?

**Me:** Because I like seeing smiles on other's faces, FIRST WE GOT SUM REVIEWS FROM DESTINY WILLOWLEAF! *Claps*

**Random audience:** *Claps*

**Me:** First of all, METY, GIVE AN AUTOGRAPHED PHOTO OF YOURSELF TO ALL THE FANGIRLS.

**Meta knight:** No! NONONONONO! DID YOU SEE WHAT FANGIRLS DID TO ME IN THE PAST?

**Me:** *Glances at crowd of fangirls and steals the pile of magically appearing autographed photos from Mety* WANT THE PICTURES? *Shakes them around tauntingly*

**Fangirls:** YEEEES! WE WANT OUR METY!

**Me:** Then go... GET 'EM! *Throws pictures*

**Fangirls:** *Squeal and grab a picture* THERE'S NOT ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US! *Glare*

**Me:** I'M GIVING THE REST TO DESTINY WILLOWLEAF, THEY'RE ALL DIFFERENT PICTURES, ALL SIGNED!

**Destiny Willowleaf:** Thank you! :D *Takes pictures and runs off*

**Me:** Okay then... Next dare is for Dark Mety!

**Dark Meta Knight:** DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DARK METY!

**Me:** *Paints him against his own will*

**Dark Meta Knight:** NOOO! I LOOK LIKE THAT IDIOT!

**Meta knight:** We're basically the same person...

**Me:** So you just called yourself an idiot, Dark Mety.

**Dark Meta Knight:** DON'T BE SUCH A SMARTASS!

**Me:** I'm not a donkey, I'm just smart.

**Dark Meta knight:** DON'T YOU DARE BE SUCH A SMART... THING!

**Me:** Is that the best you cou-

**Flare:** ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!

**Me:** Oh yeah... I forgot about you. Everyone who didn't read my last fanfic, this is Flare, a Quilava. I know she's not from Kirby but she's such a good character.

**Flare:** So... Shall I read the next dare?

**Me:** *Suddenly has a monocle, mustache and tea* I don't see why not, Flare dearest. *Has random british accent*

**Flare:** O_O Okay then... Kirby, dress up as chocolate.

**Kirby:** *Randomly has chocolate costume on* Poyo.

**Flare:** How did you-

**Kirby:** Poyo.

**Flare:** Let me tal-

**Kirby:** Poyo. *TROLLFACE*

**Flare:** Ugh... Next dar-

**Kirby:** Poyo.

**Flare:** I WILL SLAP YOU WITH A BUS!

**Kirby:** *Silent*

**Flare:** Good, now next dare-

**Kirby:** Poyo.

**Flare:** *Grabs random bus and slaps Kirby with it*

**Kirby:** *Gets knocked out*

**Flare:** Now, next dare (well it's not really a dare) is for Sirica. *Throws $100 at Sirica*

**Sirica:** YAY! I'M GONNA BUY CHOCOLATE!

**Me:** But I can just conjure up chocolate with my author powers...

**Sirica:** DON'T QUESTION ME!

**Me:** *Silent*

**Flare:** Next dare, Knuckle Joe, try to fl-

**Kirby:** Poyo.

**Flare:** HOW ARE YOU STILL TALKING?

**Me:** *Puts on 'I believe I can fly and pushes Joe off a cliff* BYE BYE!

**Knuckle Joe:** WHYYYY! *Flaps arms and flies* HEY I CAN FLY!

**Me:** *Throws knife*

**Knuckle Joe:** *Eyes widen* THIS ISN'T SWORD THROW IN HAPPY WHEELS!

**Me:** It isn't? Whoops...

**Knuckle Joe:** *Flies away before knife hits him* YAAAAAAY!

**Me:** WELL DONE JOE! Now... WRECKING BALL!

**Knuckle Joe:** Wha- *Wrecking ball flies over and he gets on it* I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEECKING BAAAALLLL!

**Me:** Now Dedede... DANCE!

**Dedede:** No-

**Me:** *Pushes Dedede onto dance floor and puts on music* DANCE BABEH!

**Dedede: ***Randomly dances*

**Me:** Good. Now... GOURMET RACE TIME!

**Flare:** Da hell is a Gourmet Race.

**Me:** No idea, so just time skip.

**_~*TIME SKIP*~_**

**Me:** This is only a time skip to the next dare. What's the next dare, Flare?

**Flare:** Nightmare must... Sleep.

**Nightmare:** YAY! *Falls asleep randomly*

**Flare:** *Reads next dares, snickers and whispers to said characters*

**Sir Arthur and Dragato:** We'll get the paint.

**Nousaurat and Falspar:** We'll get the sparkles!

**Sir Arthur:** *Paints Nightmare*

**Falspar:** *Applies sparkles*

**Me:** *Gives Mety, Blade and Sword a book* It's Blade's Christmas.

**Blade: **?

**Meta knight, Blade and Sword:** *Start reading*

**Me:** *Puts clothes on Fumu and Bun against their own will*

**Fumu:** HOW DO YOU DO THESE THINGS?

**Escargoon:** *Caramelldansen magically starts playing* OMG I LOVE THIS SONG! *Does the caramelldansen*

**Me:** *Dances as well* OH DAMN IT!

**Meta Knight:** *They just finished reading* Oh so beautiful

**Blade:** How did they know I was a girl?

**Flare:** *Snickers and puts camera down* I GOT IT ALL ON CAMERA!

**Nightmare:** *Wakes up because her voice was FREAKING LOUD!* Wha?

**Me:** *Turns music off* Hi Nightmare, anyway next dares are from Forestspirit of Thunderclan! Mety and Dark Mety, dance to Matroshika, NOW!

**Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight:** WHAT DID YOU SAY WE CAN'T HEAR YOU WE'RE TOO BUSY DANCING TO MATROSHIKA.

**Me:** *Facepalm* Aaaaanyway, Bun what's your darkest secret?

**Bun:** I'M ACTUALLY A TACO IN DISGUISE!

_**The room went silent, everyone was staring, all eyes on him. "B-but Bun... Why?" I asked, tears in my eyes, he started tearing up too. "It's just what fate wanted it to be like." He sighed. "You aren't going to accept that... Are you?" Fumu spoke up. "I'll never accept that, I just can't accept that I..." He paused to sniff, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I can never accept the fact... That I'm a taco."**_

**Me: **Okay let's cut the dramatic scene. *Wipes tears from my eyes that are actually drops of water*

**Bun:** I can still never get over the fact that I'm a taco.

**Flare:** We have a que-

**Fred the Rubber Chicken:** Poyo.

**Flare:** *Frustrated sigh* Question, OKAY?

**Me:** FUMU HAVE YOU EVER READ PHANTOM OF THE OPERA?

**Fumu:** No but I'm a pickle.

**Flare:** I'm pretty sure I'm the only sane one here...

**Me: **So Dark Mety, what are you dark knaves like, and I hear you're trying to take over the mirror world!

**Dark Meta Knight:** My dark knaves, Dark Blade and Dark Sword are basically... Evil versions of their counterpart. And yes, I am trying to take over the mirror wor-

**Kirby:** Poyo.

**Me:** Okay then... IS IT TRUE RED-HEADS HAVE NO SOUL-

**Fred:** Poyo.

**Me:** SHUT UP FRED!

**Blade:** It's not true, how do I know? I... *Dramatic pause and spanish guitar* AM A RED-HEAD!

**Everyone except for Flare and Blade:** *GASP*

**Me:** Wow...

**Fred:** I know everything now...

**Me:** *Shoves Sword into random closet*

**Sword:** Wha-

**Me:** *Shuts door* He stays there until this chapter is done. Now...

**Forestspirit and Me:** CUPCAKES ANYBODY?

**Everyone but me:** *Back off slowly* PASS!

**Forestspirit:** *Demonic yet innocent voice* Oh, but don't you want some cupcakes?

**Bun:** RRRUUUUUUUUN!

**Knuckle Joe:** *Crashes into room on top of a wrecking ball* I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAALLL!

**Me:** *Throws cupcake at Joe, it landed in his open mouth and he got knocked out* NOW LET'S JUST WAIT FOR YOUR NUMBER TO COME UP. *Derp*

**Flare:** *Sigh* You have a twisted mind.

**Forestspirit and me:** *Go around forcing cupcakes into everybody but Flare and Sword's mouths*

**Me:** *Randomly has a clipboard and a pen in my hand and a pencil on my ear* Yes, it appears 10 of them were poisoned.

**Forestspirit:** Okay then, I really enjoyed that.

_**~*TIME SKIP*~**_

**Me:** I got some spare cupcakes. *Munching on pink cupcake with red and pink frosting* I think we should save some for the reviewers. *Finishes cupcake and revives Kirby*

**Forestspirit:** *Munching on a dark blue cupcake with purple frosting on it* Nah, these are pretty good, we can keep them to ourselves. *Finishes cupcake and revives Meta knight*

**Me:** Knuckle Joe's cupcakes tasted like metal, probably because his butt was on a wrecking ball.

**Knuckle Joe:** It was fun though!

**Me:** Let's see, we have 4 cupcakes left, I guess we can give 2 to Destiny Willowleaf.

**Forestspirit:** Okay! *Leaves plate of 2 cupcakes on counter for Destiny Willowleaf*

**Flare:** Well that's all for this chapter, see you next time!

_***STATIC***_


	3. I'm sorry

I'm done with this website.

Love is my Weapon opened my eyes, she made me realize that this is a crappy fanfiction website. Here's my PM to her, I quote:

"Well excuse me I can't go my own way. Why can't we story writers be free? I should've done this, I should've done that. Well what I should've done is listened to my sister when she said this was a terrible fanfiction website! I finally see that this website does not appreciate the fanfiction that I work hard on, sometimes it takes me hours to get inspiration, then I write it and... BAM! I get hate! Why won't you ever let us be free? Why won't you let us be?

I think I might move away from , thank you for opening my eyes. You've made me see what a crappy site this is, with horrible people and horrible rules."

Yes, you read that right. I'm leaving. I'm abandoning all my stories. Yes, you heard me right. I will only sometimes review on stories, most of the time I won't go on the stories at all. I need a break, forever. This is a very heartbreaking experience for me, I've had lots of history on this website. I check it EVERY SINGLE DAY for reviews or new chapters on my favorite stories! Eliminators opened my eyes, they made me see that I can't do ANYTHING without getting hate! I wanted a simple 'Ask the kirby characters' and a nice 'Powerpuff Girls Truth or Dare!

But no.

This may seem like a long farewell message, and it is. But I want to give the best message out possible, thank you for all your follows to my story. I will continue The GoldenLight girls and The Mountain Melon Chronicles on Quotev. But that's all. We've had our good times, we've had our bad times. But now it's a horrible time. I'm going to leave to a place where I won't get judged. I'm going to leave to a place where I won't get hated.

This is the end of my note. Finally, the end of this long rule-induced chamber. The place where we can never be free to do what we want.

I am free.

I am out.

I am done.

_I am gone._


End file.
